The Zodiac's Love
by Tonitots
Summary: This story takes place after the curse has been lifted, and the zodiac members are free to do what they want and with who they want, Tohruxmost of the Sohma men. Strong sex scenes, just to warn you.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week now since akito had died and the curse had been lifted, everyone continued living their lives as before, unknown to the event that would each of them, well at least the males.

Chapter 1: Yuki

Yuki was out in his secret base planting some new bulbs ready for the summer, when he heard a twig snap behind him, he got up and slowly creeped over to where the sound had come from, as he turned to see who it was, he was shocked to see Tohru with nothing more than a mini skirt and strap top that looked like it was two sizes small for her. As he gazed into her eyes he noticed something different all the while thinking how he would like nothing more than to throw her on the ground and take her as his own.

As though she had read his mind, she grabbed him and threw him roughly on the floor, "Yuki i want you so much, do you want me?" she said in a slightly seductive voice.

"I've wanted you for so long it hurts to think about you, i didn't think you felt the same way" he said as she began to slowly walk over to him and sit beside him.

"Oh i do" was all that she said as she lent in and gave him a kiss on the lips, she began to stroke his arms and chest with her hands, he couldn't help himself but moan from her touch. She took advantage of this and shot her tongue straight into his mouth. Subconciously his tongue stroked hers as it felt around his mouth.

Lost in the deep passionate kiss, Yuki didn't notice that had began to undress herself, when he had pulled away from the kiss all she had left on was her bra and panties on, he couldn't help but stare at her lean body which seemed to glimmer in the sunlight.

"Do you like what you see?" Tohru said again in her seductive voice, Yuki couldn't find the words he wanted to say, taking the silence as a yes Tohru began to undress Yuki beginning with his top and then his trousers. When she had finished removing his she sat back and stared at his well toned chest as it heaved with every breathe he took.

"Do you like what you see?" he said in a playful manner, as he looked up at her face, he noticed something hidden behind her eyes the same thing he saw earlier, was it hunger? hunger for him? A smirk crept across Yuki's face at the thought of her wanting him. With this he grabbed both her arms which she was now leaning on and flipped her over so she was laying on the ground.

He reached behind her back and gently undid her bra and threw it to the side,with it gone he saw the beauty that were her breasts, and slowly he lent his head over them and began to kiss one, hearing her moan was turning him on with each gasp she took,he didn't know how long he could hold on. Seeing this in his face she moved her hand down to his crutch and felt his cock throught the fabric, he began to moan exhilerated from the feelings she was giving him.

He couldn't take it any more he stood up and removed Tohru's panties which were now a bit wet from her excitment, this just made him want her more so he quickly removed his boxers leaving them both as naked as the day they were born. He gently sat down by her entrance and quickly gazed up at her face "are you ready for this?", not knowing what he would do if her answer was no, but he had a feeling he knew it wouldn't be.

"I've been ready ever since the curse was broken", with this he slowly thrusted his cock into her wet entrance, it was both their first times so it would hurt for the both of them but they both knew the pain would subside. He now was fully inside her and began to thrust slowly at first, then the moans began to come from her mouth and he couldn't help but pick up the pace getting faster and faster.

He could feel himself reaching his climax and before he knew it he shot his cum straight into her and in return he felt her climax and the cum sliding down his cock which she had released, both exhausted he pulled himself out and laid next to her and they both fell alseep cradling each other.

They had been asleep when Yuki began to stur, when the memories of what he and Tohru had done came back to him his eyes shot open to make sure she was still next to him, and there she was still asleep. Slowly he got up and began to put his clothes back on, when he noticed her sitting up "are you trying to run away?" she spoke softly as though she was hurt by what she saw.

"No, i just thought i had best get dressed in case somebody came to see where i had got to" he replied with a smile and then continued to get dressed, when he had finished he looked up to see that Tohru was fully closed, "that was quick" he remarked before walking over to her. He lent in and gave her a hard kiss on her lips, which she responded to. After a while she moved back gasping for air, she gazed at him worried about his reaction to what she was about to say.

"Yuki...can we keep what happened between us a secret i don't want everyone knowing our business" she said looking sternly into his eyes.

"Of course, it'll be our little secret" he replied with a smile, with that he gave her one last kiss before she left.

When she reached the house she looked around but nobody was about so she went up to her room, to have a little nap still tired.

As she began to undress she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, this is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoyed it, if you have comments just review me :) I will get the next chapter up asap:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shigure

As she began to undress she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind, shocked she spun to see who had hold of her, it was Shigure.

"Oh Shigure you frightened me, is there something that you wanted" she said in her usual cheery voice while trying to escape from the mans grasp.

"Yes, You", with that he threw her onto the bed and began walking over to where she lay, and as though he had sprinted the rest of the way his lips came crashing down on hers. She responded to the kiss the best she could and this just excited Shigure more, so he decided to take it further.

With this decision in mind he moved his hand down her body until he came to her panties, he slowly slipped his hand inside until he came to her clit which made her gasp from the sheer touch.

"Would you like me to stop?" he asked while starting to rub her clit with slow strokes back and forth.

"No...don't...stop...do...more" she said in between gasps. His need began to surface, to hear her say that she wanted more, he couldn't wait any longer. With that he removed his hand and grabbed the panties and any over clothing off her and threw them on the floor. This is it he thought i finally get my flower.

He leaned over the now naked Tohru taking in her beauty and what he would do to it, to make it twist in the throughs of passion. With this he propped his erected cock at her damp entrance, with one look at her face he trusted himself in, hearing her moan and gasp turned him on more and more, and he bagan to thrust harder and faster, hearing he call his name.

She couldn't believe how big he was, maybe twice the size of Yuki, and she couldn't believe how fast he was thrusting, it felt so good.

"Tohru...i'm...gonna...cum" he said through gritted teeth as he could feel his climax approaching.

"No...not...in...me" but before he could he cummed straight into her, she felt the cum splash into her as though it was water. A fewseconds later she climaxed herself and released her cum all over Shigure who was more than happy to taste it.

Both exhausted they layed down next to each other and both slowly fell asleep.

It must have been an hour before Tohru began to stir, she looked at Shigure who was still asleep and whispered in his ear "i love you Shigure". With that she got up from the bed and put her dressing gown on ready for a shower.

"I love you too" she heard a voice say coming from behind her, as she turned around she saw Shigure sitting up with a smile on his face, shocked as he saw tears begin to well in her eyes.

"Thank you Shigure, can we keep this between the two of us, i don't want before critising out relationship because of the age difference" she said as she stared at him through tear filled eyes.

"Of course my little flower" he said as he got up and put his clothes on, when he reached the door he stopped and turned to her and said "we should do this again" with a smirk on his face.

She nodded to him as he left the room closing the door behind him, now alone all she could think about was having a shower but remebered that her own one had broke so she had to use the house one.

With this she gathered everything she would need and left for the shower, when she reached the room she went to lock the door but it didn't have one on, she didn't really mind knowing that nobody would come in. As she put her stuff down she undid her hair from the bow she had put it in earlier, she turned on the shower and made sure it was the right temperature before she jumped in.

She had only been in the shower for a few minutes when she heard the door open and close and before she could say anything the intruder pulled back the shower curtain...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi again, hope you liked this chapter, if you have anything to say about it, review it :) thank you for reading, i shall get the next chapter up as soon as i can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hatsuharu

She had only been in the shower for a few minutes when she heard the door open and close and before she could say anything the intruder pulled back the shower curtain to reveal a hot and rather dirty Haru.

"Haru what are you doing here? i'm sorry i'll just get out of the shower" she said panicing that Haru had seen her naked, although when she looked back into his eyes it seemed like he hadn't heard her.

"That's ok you stay in the shower, in fact i might just join you" he said as a smirk crept across his face, he couldn't believe his luck catching Tohru in the shower, naked.

Before she could reply he had begun taking his clothes off, "well this is goin to be fun" she thought as a smile appeared on her face, and as quick as he had come in the room, he was now standing there naked ready to join his Tohru in the shower.

"Here i come" he said in such a seductive voice it seemed to make her ache down below. Before she knew it he had gotten into the shower and was standing infront of her. She studied his body and noticed that he had a huge dick, which made the aching between her legs increase. Seeing this in her face he quickly grabbed her into a hard kiss and slowly slipped his hand down to the aching between her legs, as she felt his hand on her clit she let out a low moan. Taking this opportunity he plunged his tongue into her mouth making her tense at the hardness of his tongue.

He pulled away quickly and looked into her eyes, she looked as though she was about to pounce on him if he didn't move first. So he quickly grabbed her and slided his cock roughly into her wet opening which made her scream from the pain of it entering so quick but also that he completely entered her and she could feel him deep inside her.

He began thrusting faster and faster with each moan she let out, he could feel himself getting closer to his climax and so he gave a few more hard and fast thrusts before he shot his seed into her making her scream from the feeling. A short while after she climaxed and spilled her cum all over her thighs as he had pulled his cock out.

Getting an idea Haru stuck his fingers into her wet entrance to cover his fingers in her cum, he then quickly spun her around and began to run his cum covered hand over her ass opening and before she knew it he plunged his finger into it, she let out a scream as this was new too her and it hurt. Ignoring her pleas for him to stop he entered another and then another.

Before he could help himself, he placed his cock at her newly lubricated ass opening, "this is gonna hurt" he said as though it didn't bother him if it hurt her. Before she had any time to answer back, he shoved his cock fully into her ass, she screamed much louder this time as the pain was horrible but after a few minutes she began to feel pleasured.

Taking this as a sign that she was ok, he started to thrust slamming his cock into her ass, every now and then he could her the slapping of skin as he pushed into her. It didn't take long before he began to reach his climax, and Tohru could feel it with each thrust "please...don't...cum...inside...me" she said between pants. But it was too late he had reached his climax and shot his cum into her hard and fast.

Exhausted they both collapsed into the bath tub, they both looked into each others eyes and both pulled in for a hard passionate kiss. When finished Haru got up, his body now clean and shimmering from the light that entered the room. As he dried his body he become aroused at the feel of the soft towell moving over him. Tohru whatched as his erection became apparent and decided to relieve Haru.

"Want some help with that" she said with her seductive voice, Haru couldn't bring himself to say anything and so just nodded. With that Tohru climbed out of the shower, her body glistening from the water she was soaked in, and pushed Haru onto the toilet which was closed. He sat there while she brought her head lower to meet his erection and with a little lick of her lips to moisten them she began to take him into her mouth.

She first took the head in and gently stroked the slit at the top with her tongue which made him moan in pleasure, she then took him in all the way to the base making him moan more from the feeling of his cock touching the back of her throat. She began to move her head back and forth up his erection, sealing her lips round his cock tighter to make him moan and gasp more.

After a few minutes of her sucking he could feel his climax approaching "Tohru..." he shouted as he felt himself release his cum into her mouth. She swallowed it all which made him excited that she liked the taste of him, both tired now they started to get dressed "Haru, lets keep this as our little secret" she said looking up at him timidly.

"Anything for you, as long as we can do it again" he smirked. All she coul do was nod and she left for her room, now back in the comfort of her room she noticed how late it was and quickly put some bunny pj's on and slipped in to bed.

In the early hours of the morning Tohru was woken up by a loud bang coming from downstairs, she slipped her slippers and left her room.Nobody else was awake which scared her a little bit but scruched her hands into a fist and headed downstairs. She couldn't see anything due to the lack of light, but when the moonlight hit a silhoutte in the corner which turned around sharply and stared at her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welli hope you like this chapter, thank you for the reviews and i will update as soon as possible :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kyo

She couldn't see anything due to the lack of light, but when the moonlight hit a silhoutte in the corner which turned around sharply and stared at her she recognised the figure, Kyo.

"Kyo is that you?" she asked with hesitation as she wasn't completely sure if it was him or not. Without another word the shadow was upon her in a flash.

"Of course it's me, expecting someone else?" he smirked as he began to move around her, studying her. With a quick movement he gently gave her a kiss on the lips, he couldn't believe how soft they are, he'd always dreamed they would be and now he had the proof.

"Kyo, do you want something?" she managed to get out in a shaky voice.

"Not something, someone" and with this he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him and gave her the most passionate hug he could give and in return she hugged him back with all that she had. "i've loved you from the first time i say you, i knew i had to have you no matter what, i love you" he whispered softly into her ear.

She couldn't help but start to cry, she couldn't believe what he was saying "i love you too, i've always love you, but i've done some horrible things that i can't take back, i'm a horrible person" she said between muffled cries. When she didn't get a reply she looked up into his eyes and saw that they still contained love for her, before she could say anything he spoke.

"I know what your talking about, i saw you each time" she gasped as she heard him say this but again she was silenced "the first time when i saw you with Yuki, i was made to check on Yuki, and when i saw you do the things you did i couldn't help but feel jealous, and hearing you scream with pleasure from Shigure and Hatsuharu made my blood boil". She stood there in this his grasp not knowing what to say or do, she couldn't believe he knew, at this new knowledge she began to feel sick but held it in.

"The one thing i didn't get and still don't" he continued while tightening the grasp he had on her "why did you tell them each time not to tell anyone?" as he finished he looked down into her tear stained eyes and awaited his answer.

"Because...because i didn't want you to get hurt, i didn't want you to know" she said looking back into his eyes which looked like they wanted to burst into tears. "Also i needed to check that my feelings for them weren't as strong as the ones i feel for you".

"And are they?" he said through gritted teeth to hold back any emotion.

"No" was all she said and all she could say as his grasp tightened and he swept her off her feet and carried her to his room, he layed her down on his bed after locking his door "don't want anybody wallking in on us" he said with a grin on his face.

He walked over to her while taking of his shirt and jeans, when he reached her on the bed all he had on was his boxers. He climbed onto the bed and sat beside her and helped remove her pj's so all she had on was her bra and panties, he then layed her back down on his bed and lifted one leg over her so he was straddling her.

"You look so beautiful" was all he could say as he moved in closer to give her the most passionate kiss he could give, he licked her bottom lip for entrance which she granted and slowly he shot his tongue into her mouth and explored it as though it was a cave of wonders. After a few minutes he slowly pulled his tongue out and leant back both gasping for breath.

"You don't scrub up to bad yourself, Kyo" she panted in a teasing manner. Kyo had now felt any reasoning leave his body and was now ready to pounce on his one and only, Tohru.

He leant in and gave her another passionate kiss but this time when he finished he moved his tongue over her cheek and down her neck and kept going down until he came to her bra, which he quickly reached his hands round and undid. He could now see her breasts as beautiful as the rest of her, he ran his tongue over one of the nipples and began teasing it until it became hard, he then did the same to the other breast all the while listening to her moan and gasp from the pleasure, he then continued his journey down.

When he came to her panties he looked up at her face to make sure it was ok to continue, when she opened her eyes the look in her eyes told him to continue for he could see love and lust. He removed them slowly and teasingly down her legs, when they were off his tongue continued to go down further until he came to her slick opening.

Without hestitation he slowly entered his tongue into her making her moan and gasp more, he moved his tongue in as far as he could get it then began to move it around making her moan and gasp louder. He felt her whole body shake when she reached her climax and released her cum which he lapped up with his tongue and tasted her, he couldn't believe that she tasted so good, he wanted, needed more.

With this in mind he moved away from her slightly and removed his boxers, she was astounded at the size of his dick as it seemed like just the right size for her. He then placed his erection at her opening, with a quick look up at her "you sure you want to do this? with me?" he said in soft low voice.

"Only with you from now and always... i love you Kyo" she said as tears began to appear in her eyes. This was all he needed, and he slowly pushed himself into her, once fully in he began to thrust in and out slowly at first but the moans coming from her mouth made him go faster and faster.

"Kyo...say...my...name...please" she said between pants not wanting him to stop. With a confused look he said "Tohru" with a low husky voice.

"Louder" she said more desperately.

"Tohru" he said a little louder.

"Louder, scream my name" she screamed feeling she was reaching her climax and from the shaking his body was going through she knew he was nearly there too.

"TOHRU" he screamed as loud as he could as they both reached climax at the same time and both released their cum upon each other. He removed himself from her and layed silently beside her while hugging her " Tohru, i love you from now and ever, i never want anybody but you" he whispered lowly.

"Me too, i never want to be with anybody else but you from now and ever" she replied in a strong but loving voice. With that they both fell asleep in each others arms.

When she woke up the sun hit her eyes hard and she immediatly closed them, when they had adjusted she opened them fully to see that she wasn't in her own room and all at once the memories from last night came back to her, she smiled at them and couldn't believe that her and Kyo were finally together.

She was disturbed from her thoughts when the door opened and Kyo entered with a tray, which he plopped on top of Tohru. She couldn't believe it he had made her breakfast in bed, she felt so happy. After she had finished she got dressed and they both walked down stairs hand in hand. Kyo made her go into the living room where Shigure and Yuki were sitting watching t.v, luckily it was a sunday so she didn't really have to do anything today.

"Good morning" she said to them both and they both said their good mornings back and she sat down on the sofa with them watching t.v.

"Do anything fun last night, my little flower" Shigure said with a smile on his face, and immediatly she thought is he up to something.

"Not really i was kinda tired so i went straight to sleep" she replied, hoping he would buy her lie, and by his smile he had, "phew" she thought.

"Tohru can i speak with you in the kitchen for a minute" she heard Kyo say in a stern voice, what does he want? why did he sound angry? had she done something wrong? With all these questions and more she got up and walked into the kitchen with a puzzled look on her face, and there in the middle stood Kyo, before she could say anything he spoke.

"Tohru, i've loved you for so long now that i can't keep my emotions inside and after last night i definently can't. I love you with all my heart and to hear you say the same makes me feel like i'm dreaming, and so i want to ask you this" with this Kyo knealt down on one knee and looked up at her "Tohru Honda, will you marry me?" he said with a smile planted on his face.

She couldn't believe what he had just asked her and before she could think she answered "...yes" she said almost in a whisper.

Now it was his turn not to believe what she just said, when it registered that she had said yes, he got up and put the ring on her finger and then swept her off her feet and gave her a loving kiss.

"Congratulations" she heard and as she was spun around she saw Shigure and Yuki standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces " i believe a celebration is in order, i'll call everyone" Shigure said with a giant grin on his face.

That evening everyone was there Shigure, Yuki, HatsuHaru, Hatori, Ayame, Momiji, Kagura, Hiro, Kisa, Kureno, Rin, Ritsu and not forgetting her best friends Saki and Arisa and everyone had a wonderful time. (some of them even got together but thats for another story)

Finally after a few months it was finally their wedding day and as Tohru began to walk down the aisle in her white wedding dress with Shigure on her arm filling in for her father, she looked up to see Kyo at the end and couldn't help but let tears escape as she continued walking towards the man she loved, towards her future.

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's taken so long to update. First, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and two, i wasn't sure where to let this chapter go, so i thought i'd end it with Kyo but i still had ideas for Hatori, Kureno and Ayame. So tell me whether to keep this or change it and let Tohru continue her escapades. Also please review :) Arigatoo gozaimasu :)


End file.
